A New Change
by MarwaM
Summary: Haley , Brooke and Peyton have been best friends since birth .. What happened when three guys turn their lives upside down? Brucas/Naley/Jeyton.
1. Chapter 1

The way it should be..

Haley , Brooke and Peyton have been best friends since birth .. What happened when three guys turn their lives upside down? Brucas/Naley/Jeyton.

Boys suck; they always have and always will… for example my best friends Peyton and Haley. They have never seemed to find Mr. Perfect neither have I and were pretty smokin'. I don't wanna brag but were Cali's finest. From Peyton's brooding personality and her blonde curls that can't be tamed and Haley's nerdy personality that keeps in check and always feels the responsibility to make sure that we are feed and showered and well behaved. Her auburn brown locks and soulful golden eyes show so much about her outer beauty she's amazing. And moi I'm Brook Davis …every boy wants to be with me and girls want to be me, but there never been a boy that really stands out to me who wants be for me not my body. That is why were leaving Cali and moving to North Carolina. With Peyton's father away from work all the time, Haley's parents being on the road and leaving her alone most of the year. And me having the kind of parents that send post cards every now and then and just load up my bank account .I have no-one and nothing to worry about we back up Peyton's 63 Mercury Comet with what left of our life in Cali and Tree Hill North Carolina here we come.

"Turn up the music…" Peyton mumbles..

"When is it gonna be my turn to drive." Haley pouts

"Umm.. Not anytime soon, remember when I asked you to just take the car down the drive way and u thought it's time to become Haley James the a bad ass then you hit the tree. I still can't believe u smashed my headlight." Peyton said.

"Stop being a Drama Queen, Sawyer it was a onetime thing and I fixed it for you remember and it only cost half price." Haley shot up her eyebrow and both Peyton and Haley looked at me...

"Leave me alone it's not my fault, me and the owner hooked up at a party before besides it came in handy the car looked brand new." I defended and now Haley is asleep and Peyton is still yapppin..

"That it did.. It's still day one into our crazy road trip and … Haley is drooling on my leather black seats, Brooke is starring at herself in the mirror while driving… which Is why were probably get killed tonight and she looks pissed .. say hi to the camera Brooke…" then I flips Peyton who's videotaping this wonderful experience the bird.

I start noticing that I've seen this signed before and this parked car a few time.. Even that Diner looks familiar. Oh, god I think we're going in circles and were lost. In addition, I can see that Peyton is coming to the same conclusion and I'm just waiting for it….

"Brooke Penelope Davis… You didn't..!"

"Where are we guys are we at the hotel yet!?" Haley finally wakes up looks around and see's the panicky look on my face and the pissed look on Peyton's face

"Were lost aren't we?" she replies with such a lack of enthusiasm that just bums me out and makes me feel like a loser.

"Where's your sense of humor People, were not lost.._lost_… were just …"

"Screwed" Peyton decides to pip in

"Domed" That is MY girl Haley James the optimist.

"No were just _misplaced_." Haley snorts Peyton rolls her eyes and I don't think they find the humor in this and I think they going to be so much more pissed at me than there were a second ago.

"I think were out of gas" After blurting that out and feeling relived. Wow that feels so much better that I have it out. The car stops literally stops on the side of the highway and there not one car that is on the road now I look around to very pissed off two best friends and I gulped and whisper…" I really love you guys."

After being stranded for like 3 hours finally a tow truck comes with gas and it tows us into town and we crash in the motel next to the company. And its officially Haley's turn to drive but not before we leave, Haley gets a phone call from her parents saying that they found a house that's really cheap and they had bought it for us to live in while we take our Junior and Senior year in North Carolina and it was a early graduation gift from all our parents and they hoped us all well. Now we are back on the road and were so excited. Well maybe I'm the only one that excited .. excited !!!Tree Hill Boys wont know what hit them.


	2. The Boys

The Boys

I love girls… Brunettes, Blondes, Red heads hell even the punkish black haired girls that put out. I'm Lucas Scott co-captain of the basketball team twin to the very famous Nathan Scott Captain of the tree hill Ravens and best friends with Jake Jagielski that as known by his " killer smile" and of course basket ball skills. Well Nathan and me became friends with Jake in kindergarten when he decided the teacher was a bitch because she ruined finger painting for us and set us all in time out, ever since then we did everything together. From basketball camp to ridiculous costume outfits in Halloween, even working at the same café that is owned by Karen Scott me and Nathans mom, Who is happily married to my Father Keith Scott … No seriously there so happy it's disgusting, nauseating and beautiful at the same time.. I have the Perfect life.. Nathan sure as hell has the Perfect life.. Jake has the Perfect life.. We are the kings of Tree Hill High and I can't wait for this new year.

"Jake get the hell up man it's the first day of school." Nathan screamed "Man I TOLD you, you can't hold your liquor for shit… Don't get wasted at a party that's a day before the _first_ day of school. Even Lucas is smarter than that."

"Hey! I resent that… but Nathan has a point bro.. You were sooo out there last night." I smirk " And calling every girl _Nikki_ won't really magically bring her back .. You made such an ass of yourself yesterday it was hilarious."

"You know what's great about this whole situation.. I'm fucking Hung over and I'm getting lectured by both the idiots that THREW the party, and the sun is shining so bright in my face I think its sending out a big fuck you asshole go back to sleep or bury yourself in a hole because you made such a fool of yourself yesterday. Now I'm awake I'm going to take a shower get dressed and live down the embarrassment and horror of what happened last night so get out of my face and have a nice day." Jake bit back and we ran out the room don't want to get Jakey boy pissed … not..idea

Finally Jake is ready, we get to school… the air is fresh , the girls are hot and I'm son ready for this new school year. May the games beg … " What the hell?" I bump into a brunette that's short and has the biggest mouth I've ever had to listen to and surprisingly she's beautiful.. Did I just say _beautiful_ I meant hot as hell..Yea real hot...

"Watch where you're going asshole.. You knocked me down on my ass.. And I'm _still_ on the floor it's good to know the boys in Tree hill aren't any different from the ones back home.. Are you life deaf or something… Why aren't you answering me." Life deaf..?? I think I'm in lovvee with this glaring brunette.

"Brooke!" I hear a a even tinier brunette scold her for what I'm assuming for her vowel language and helps "Brooke "up and I glance and see Nathan Drooling at this tiny girl and Jake's jaw on the floor staring at the blonde rocker chick who looks sorta pissed and is glaring daggers at the three of us.

" Uhh you were in _MY_ way and you weren't paying attention to where u were going and bumped right into me." I glare back at her.

"Why you son of a b.."

"Brooke Davis! I said that was enough…" And I'm starting to feel good right now this tiny brunette was taking my side...then she turns right to me and points her finger in chest " And you pretty boy… I don't know how to works here in tree hill... But the way I was raised men _always_ are gentleman ok… so you better apologize or I'd like to show you how little restraint I have and believe me I do and you see that blond that standing with that looks like she about to murder you has no shame into kicking ur ass .. Same goes with your little ken dolls that are standing behind u.. got it? so whats it going to be..?"

"Haley James! That was so kick ass.. I'm so proud." The blond girl High fived Haley

"I taught you well child." And was hugged by _Brooke._

I mustered up all the man dignity that I had and mumbled " I'm sorry _Brooke,_ That was extremely rude of me even if you knocked into me I forgive you." I throw her a smirk and walk away…

And thank god I walked away right in time of the bell.. I look behind me and see Nathan trying to talk to the mean girl Haley was it… and Jake just dealing with the sun Poor guys..

" Hey Luke…"

"Lucas man, what up"

"Luckeeyyy poo" And I cringe Theresa was calling and I bump into …

"BROOKE?"

"This is the second time in 5 minutes listen blondy I don't have time for this bullshit … And for the other time why am I _still_ ON THE FLOOR." "You know what just go away ill help myself up…" and she huffs and walks away..

This is the begging of a beautiful friend ship I can see … I put my head phones on and I start walking to class..

And here we go again  
With all the things we said  
And not a minute spent  
to think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back  
these words  
And hold our breath  
Forget  
the things we sworn we meant

I'll write you just to let you know  
That I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not  
(well I'm not)  
well I'm not

And here we go again  
with all the things we did  
And now im wondering  
just who I would have been  
To be the one attached  
at all times to your hip  
Forget  
the things we sworn we meant

I'll write you just to let you know  
That I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not  
(well I'm not)  
well I'm not  
(no I'm not)  
(no I'm not)

I'll write you to let you know  
That I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not  
(no I'm not)  
well I'm not  
(no I'm not)  
I'm not  
Are not

And here we go again  
With all the things we said  
And not a minute spent  
to think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back


	3. When the World takes a toll on you

_Haley_

The definition of family…well in Webster Dictionary Family is a parents and their children, considered as a group, whether dwelling together or not. My definition of family is completely and totally different, it's like whenever I close my eyes its still there. The feeling of abandonment, nobody wants to feel abounded sure, I live with my two best friends who are amazing, but my family, my blood left me. I love Brooke and Peyton god I do. But sometimes I wonder how different my life would've been if I had my mom helped me with some direction. I am my _own _direction. In addition, Peyton and Brooke depend on me to be theirs, no pressure right. Three eighteen year old strong beautiful females that live alone must be the dream right. Not when they were never raised on some sort of morals. We make our own Morals; this is how we learned to _survive._ Its kinda like how big fish eat little fish, for a long time I was the little fish, Until in my freshmen year of high-school I got into a car accident with one of our friends. I saw how much the accident affected Brooke and Peyton especially Peyton. Peyton's mother died of cancer and her father was never around after that. Even everyone else she got close to at some point left for college, touring the world and for a short vacation but felt that Pasadena, California wasn't good enough for them anymore. People always leave. My parents sure as hell believed that. Brooke's parents believed that and Peyton's father believed that. It's not a coincidence that the three of us stick to together. It's the only way we know how to function, how to _breathe_. Peyton is my_ confidence_ when I don't feel like I have any, Brooke is my _heart_ when I feel like I don't have one. I'm Haley James and nothing comes before my two friends _nothing_. Therefore, I write this Essay to give you a short glimpse about my life and how I am the way, I am today. I am proud to say Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer are my definition of family.

" Aww Hale Bear!" Brooke stood up with tears in her eyes. Reading essays aloud in class. Never a good idea.

"Care Bear!" Peyton said and took Brooke and came up to me in class and hugged me in front of everyone and whispered that they were my family too and they loved me. In front of _everyone.!,_ I Knew buying Brooke and Peyton those stupid care bears one there tenth birthday would come and bite me in the ass. That is my old nickname that they used to call me when we were younger thinking that I was really one of the care bears. Now everyone knows.

"Why to make a scene guys." I mumbled

"That was very good Miss James. Very good, in fact I think we should publish this in the newspaper. It's been a long time since we found a writer in Tree Hill. Don't you agree Lucas."

"That was really good Haley even if you were talking about you're abusive friends, Wait so you guys live alone like no parents? When am I getting invited over." And that little Blondie smirks so does ever other male in the class room

" Knock it off Lucas" Surprisingly these two Brunette boys said at the same time and I take a closer look and it's the boys that were standing behind him when he pushed Brooke and did nothing about it.

" I would invite you over if you were such a ass…." Brooke started and I can feel the tension.

"Davis, we talked about this." I remind her.

"Ugh fine. You Butt-head" she said as cross her arms and pouted all the way back to her seat

"Butt-head is that how you teach your friends to be polite." One of the brunette boys said with a smirk.

" Nathan that's enough, Miss James go back to your seat. Theresa you're up next" Mr. I-don't-give-a-shit-what-your-name-is-right-now said

School was finally over and I felt exhausted. I just wanted to curl up in my fluffy covers and fall asleep. However, Brooke looked sad and Peyton looked pissed off. Girl's night it is today. First ill droped them off and walked to the store and get all the junk food we need and got ready for a emotionally draining weekend. We only have these "Girls night" when we are in need of one. I remember our first one was when we were thirteen and moved into Peyton's old house and we talked about how hard it was to do the laundry and wash the dishes and god- forbid cook. We were on our own and we were terrified. Imagine moving in with your friends when you thirteen. Not knowing any bases of anything and just going on day by day.

"Cookkiieee.."

"Goldie Locksssss…"

"What's up Hales…" I hear Peyton shout from upstairs

"Put your jammies on GIRLS NIGHT." I yell back from my room

"Yay!!!, Who's bad? Haley freaking James Is bad" I hear Brooke yell

In our two-piece tang top and boy shorts, we start eating ice cream. About to start with our therapy sessions then we hear a doorbell. We all get up to see who it is. We hear in the background "Mom, do we really need to welcome new people to our neighborhood. Yeah Mrs. Scoot that so the 1950's"

"Boys! That's enough." Then silence.

When I open the door, I see a set of jaws drop and a short woman with short brunette hair and beautiful hazel eyes hand me a pie.

"Pie! Yay" Brooke squeals

"Hi girls. I'm Karen Scoot mother of Lucas and Nathan and well almost mother of Jake. I herd you just have moved here and I know how hard that must have been and I came to welcome you to tree hill.. ehm .. boys."

"Welcome to Tree Hill, a community where everyone is welcome." The boys say in a bored tone and Peyton bursts out laughing.

"Hi I'm Haley, this is Peyton and this is my other friend Brooke. Thank you so much for going out of your way and coming here. You could come in if you'd like."

"Yeah mom lets go. Yup Mrs. S lets just walk in and ya know …" The boys start mumble

"Oh that's okay thank you girls. Are any of your parents here by any chance?" Karen asks.

" We don't have parents, they left a loooong time ago" Peyton says.

The look on Karen was not pitiful but more shock and anger. Then she brings us all into a hug. Peyton's face was price-less.

"Well that's horrible if you EVER need anything I live across the street. Anything at all advice, food shelter." And I feel like she's tearing up and Brooke looks pissed off.

"We will Karen thank you so much" I say

"Well bye then girls…. Boys"

"We will be on our best behaviors and will help you with anything you might need, goodbye and don't ever hesitate to ask." The boys say and walk of with there mom but not before we hear that kid Jake scream "DID YOU SEE THOSE JAMMIES. I LOVE TREE HILL."

I guess I can get used to Tree hill. I pull Brooke and Peyton inside before they scream something back and we start eating our ice cream.

"Why are ya sad Cookie" I start

"I miss them." She whispers and I feel the tears starting to sting my eyes

"I miss them too." Peyton whispers back

We all lie down on the floor and tell our best memories about our families and then we get really into the stories we realize most of them were about the three us together. And I feel this calm wash over me. I finally realize it maybe they left us so we could save each other. That when they left the showed us how to live.

"Thank you for writing your essay about us Hales. You really are my only family. Well you and tigger here." Peyton said which is rare because she usually never shows emotion.

"Remember when we were fourteen and we went to the back yard of our new house and buried something that was special to us. In hopes that in a couple of years wed never lose it because it couldn't go anywhere when we buried it." I said

"Oh my god yeah and we never showed each other what it was because that way we were the only ones to get our own special thing to our self." Brooke remembers

"You know what I put i? " I asked

"No"

"Nope"

"I put in a photo of each of us when we were babies and a photo of each of us when we were fourteen and before we left. I put a photo of us last year when we were at the fall out boy concert backstage with the guys. That little box right there that's buried in our old back yard is our life the three of us together. You see how in some way our best memories, each of us was included it one way or another. That is how it will always be. Either if it's one of our weddings or our first new born. It's us and that's all the matter's "

"Us against the world" Brooke says

"I'm happy it's us Haley. Were lucky "

"We have it so much better than other people, now where is that delicious smelling pie.?"

I grabbed my camera and went over to Brooke and Peyton who were fighting over the pie and got in the middle and took a photo that we all remember forever.

"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born." Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis are my world.


End file.
